Amish Kinley
Seven (American Island) |nextto= Kinley |nicknames= Lovian Lancaster |language= English, Pennsylvanian German |saint= |hexacode= }} Amish Kinley (Pennsylvanian German: Amisch Kinlich) is officially a private residence of the Amman Family with multiple inhabitants, just two miles north of Kinley, Seven. However, it is commonly considered a small religious communityName given by the Prime Minister, Yuri Medvedev. or even an unofficial neighborhood of KinleyThe inhabitants like to see their community as a part of Kinley.. There was a lot of controversy on wether it was to be a Kinley neighborhood, as the inhabitants originally intended, or a separate town or hamlet. The construction began on 16 May 2010 when approximately 100 Amish people originating from the United States entered Lovian land''La Quotidienne'', 16 May 2010, "Amish goes Lovia". Amish people started building their houses without asking any permission. Many Lovian citizens opposed to the works but it remained unclear whether the Constitution would prohibit it. Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev, commenting on the issue, described the place as a 'geographically separate entity with its own map'Quote of Yuri Medvedev on the talk page to make it an exception. However, later on it became public that according to the Federal Law "All Lovian separate settlements are classified into two denominational groups: towns and cities". To solve the issue, King Dimitri I proposed to make the locality a "private residence or institution"King Dimitri's proposal, which happened, when John Amman took over the entire settlement and made it, officially, a private residence with multiple inhabitants, but owned by one single family. Population According to newspaper La Quotidienne, the Amish people, a strict traditional Christian subgrouping, arrived in the State of Seven on wooden boats, after a journey of nearly a month. They fled from their home country the United States of America as they considered Lovia to be a better place where they could preserve their culture and traditions. The Pennsylvania German speaking people, led by John Amman, wanted a more isolated environment to live in. Legality question From the point when they set foot on land, the Amish simply started the construction of their houses, without any official permission of the authorities. However, despite of the lack of people who want to live in the empty houses in the already existing places, the local authorities didn't undertake actions. The main problem remains the Constitution which is too vague on this kind of issues. Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev defended the Amish in their rights, though it is uncertain if he sympathizes with them or is just trying to execute his job in a proper fashion. Currently, the commune has the status of "private residence" which allows the buildings to be occupied by the Amish but doesn't grant any other political powers or rights that come with a town or hamlet. Characteristics ]]The village doesn't have any drainage-canal, nor electricity, nor a water supply system, as the inhabitants desire to live in simplicity. Neither there are tarred roads. In the opinion of the Amish, they don't need such facilities. They try to supply themselves autarkically. Two main buildings are under construction: the Church and the Culture House. The Church will be the centre of the village, where everybody will come for the mass. The Culture House will be a gathering spot for the inhabitants when they can learn useful stuff about everything, from religion to sowing and harvesting. Community map * *1 - Kinley Road * *2 - Pennsylvania Road See also * Kinley * Amish immigration in Lovia References and Notes Category:Amish Kinley Category:Building or structure Category:Seven